


Need

by thesewarmstars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/">Star Trek XI Kink Meme</a> quite a while ago, but I've only just gathered the courage to post it.  The prompt was, "Kirk/Spock - Kirk, for whatever reason, tries to mind-meld with either Spock or McCoy. I'm talking his hand on someone else's face, mind you, not presenting himself to be the passive role. Bonus points if it's because he's having trouble integrating what he got from the meld with Spock Prime (and the accompanying Vulcan memories/feelings when he's definitely not a Vulcan)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I'm making zero dollars off this story.

His throat was stopped by some unknown force from within; he could not speak. He opened his mouth and closed it again with a click of his teeth. Damn it, what was wrong with him?

“Captain? Why did you request my presence here?” Spock repeated, allowing a bit more actual curiosity to show through this time.

Still, Jim could not answer. What would he say? Because I want what they had? Because I need you to know what I know? Because you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen?

No, he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t, it seemed, say anything. Not even to change his mind, tell Spock to forget dinner and go away, tell him it was nothing important.

What in hell was wrong with him? He was James Kirk, for Christ’s sake! He spoke his mind, he did not shy away from danger.

But this danger was new to him. This, this thing with Spock, this was terrifying. He needed it, though. He needed the connection, the friction, the ease, the entanglement. He needed Spock to respect him, to think well of him, to want this. He needed Spock.

“Captain?”

And he needed Spock to know it.

Suddenly, he had an interesting thought – could it work both ways? Could that be the answer? He raised a hand and leaned forward, spreading his fingers. Spock’s eyes widened as he got closer, flicking back and forth between Jim’s face and his hand.

Finally, he pressed his fingers against Spock’s face, as close to the right spots as he could remember.

Nothing happened.

Was he doing it wrong? He shifted his fingers minutely, trying to find the correct position.

Wearing an uncharacteristically soft expression, Spock reached up and removed Jim’s fingertips from his face. He gently lowered his hand to his side, letting go slowly. “I am sorry, Captain, but that is not possible.”

Jim’s throat went even thicker. He nodded his acknowledgement and looked away. Idiot, what a way to impress the guy. What must he be thinking now? He closed his eyes.

When Spock spoke, it was from much closer than Jim had expected. “I could… If you would permit me?”

Slowly, Jim turned to face him again. Spock would trust him with this? It seemed he would. It also seemed, if he wasn’t mistaken, that he was concerned. Jim nodded, and Spock touched his face.

He had a moment to revel in the hot pressure of Spock’s skin against his before their minds met. He concentrated on all the things he needed Spock to know, all the things he couldn’t say, willing him to find them.

When Spock pulled away, he wore a look of shock. “Captain?” he whispered, his voice nearly breaking on the single word.

No, no. Jim shook his head.

“Jim,” Spock corrected, and it wasn’t a question this time.

Chancing a small smile, Jim cocked his head to the side, waiting for Spock to say something, to do something. The moment stretched longer, and he began to worry.

Just when he was getting to ready to just say fuck it and slip out of his own quarters, Spock moved, a tiny step forward. Yes, closer was good.

“May I…? Would you… would you mind…?” Spock began, stammering in a way Jim had never heard before that made his heart beat wildly. “I want very badly to kiss you, to touch you. I… I have. For some time.”

Words still eluded him, so Jim nodded vigorously, his lips slightly parted. Spock leaned in slowly, slowly enough for Jim to breathe in the scent of him, and brushed his lips lightly across Jim’s.

He moaned from deep in his chest, from his soul. “Spock,” he breathed, then pulled the man back to him, one hand at his nape and the other at the small of his back, and claimed his lips in a dizzying kiss.


End file.
